Planet Blupi
Planet Blupi is an isometric real time strategy game similar to [http://blupi.wikia.com/wiki/Blupimania Blupimania]. It also happens that Planet Blupi borrows a few songs from that game. The full version of the game includes more levels, and also allows the player to create their own. Since 2017, the game can be downloaded for free from the official Blupi website. It is playable in English, French, German, and Italian (this is also the first Blupi game to be playable in Italian). Planet Blupi was also released in North America by Telegames. The game's source code was released in 2017 for its 20th anniversary. The 2017 version of the game is mostly the same as the original version, but features a portable code and some bug fixes. In addition, the game is playable for the first time on Macintosh and Linux, and Polish, Turkish, Portuguese, and Hebrew languages have been added. The 2017 version of the game is even playable online with WebAssembly and JavaScript, however there are no cutscenes, the player cannot save progress, and the game is only playable in English. A high-quality version of the game with higher resolutions and much better image quality is also being planned. Storyline Blupi is living quietly on his island when a strange meteorite falls on an arid region. It is only later that Blupi realizes that his crops are always being destroyed by huge spiders. Despite Blupi's excellent physical condition, he now sneezes and has caught a curious disease. What is going on? Well, the strange meteorite is in fact a spaceship carrying a very special robot. This robot builds factories which produce enemies. Blupi must exploit all the natural resources to get rid of these intruders.Planet Blupi (Version 1.14.1) software. (2019). Yverdon: EPSITEC SA. Gameplay Like Blupimania, Planet Blupi is isometric and puts the player in charge of many Blupis. Doing work causes the Blupis to get tired, and eating will prevent them dying of exhaustion. Blupis can do different things like building, driving vehicles, carrying bombs, farming, chopping trees, etc. In Planet Blupi, there is a large single-player campaign. Planet Blupi is one of, if not the only Blupi game that has a story to it. The story is about a spaceship that comes to Blupi's home world, bringing a robot that begins building factories and enemies that try to destroy Blupi. Missions can have different objectives, ranging from "Each Blupi in his house" to "Destroy all enemies". Controls *Mouse: Move cursor; Scroll map (if "Scroll speed with mouse" is enabled) *Left mouse button: Click on menu buttons/elements; Select Blupi(s) and/or Helper Robot(s); Interact with the environment *Right mouse button: Perform a context-sensitive action related to the right-clicked object in question without having to access the action menu *Arrow keys: Move the view camera *Space bar: Render all non-character objects transparent/opaque *Shift: While this key is held, allow the player to select multiple Blupis and/or Helper Robots *Pause: Pause the game *F1: Show mission briefing text while playing the current level *F5: Set the game's speed to normal *F6: Set the game's speed to double its normal speed *F9-F12: Return camera view to places bookmarked earlier by Ctrl+F9 - Ctrl+F12 *Ctrl+F9 - Ctrl+F12: Bookmark up to four places (each corresponding to the respective function key) to be instantly revisited via keys F9-F12. *Home: Return camera view to the starting position Characters YOYO.png|Blupi pb_manual_helperrobot.PNG|Helper Robot Levels Training Mission Enemies Trivia *If the player clicks on a Blupi many times in a row, he will sound angry, even if he has full stamina, instead of saying something like "Yes sir!" in a cheery tone. He will still do the work, however. *Certain structures (walls or protection towers) are impossible to build without sacrificing one of the player's Blupis. *Some versions of the game came without the cutscenes installed. *As of September 8, 2017, the game's source code was released under SDL2. *Unlike the other games in the series, Planet Blupi is no longer owned by Epsitec SA, but rather just one employee from the company. External links * Download (27.7 MB) * Download the Italian version (27 MB) * Download the 2017 version (Windows 32-bit, 81.1 MB) * Download the 2017 version (Windows 64-bit, 81.1 MB) * Download the 2017 version (Macintosh, 104 MB) * Download the 2017 version (Linux, 104 MB) * Play the 2017 version online (WebAssembly) * Play the 2017 version online (JavaScript) * Manual for the game (English) * Manual for the game (French) * Manual for the game (German) * Manual for the game (Spanish) References Category:Games